The perfect life she never wanted!
by PurplePineapplePrincess
Summary: The attack never happened. Rose fell pregnant. 15 years latter is she living her perfect life? Read on to step inside Roses happily ever after, or not? She is living the perfect life she never wanted, but can she still say that. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 how did this Become?

**a/n: hello everyone this is my first VA fanfic and I really hope I betrayed the characters right. Hope you like it. Any ways read on and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter (1)**

I rise early; lately I am always up before the dawn. I know Rose Hathaway up early seems wrong, but when you have three kids exceptions need to be made. Don't get me wrong I still love my sleep just now at the appropriate time.

Let me update you on what has happened in my life. It all dates back fifteen years ago when I fell Prego with breath takingly attractive Dimitri Belikov's child. How you say, well this is where the fun begins.

Turns out that it runs in the family blood, who would have ever known that the Hathaway family bloodline is different-note sarcasm. See I have two brothers which I knew nothing about. I have one half brother Marco who is three years older than me- I know my mom had a kid when she was eighteen (nice one mom.)Any way Marco has a dhampire for a dad that left mom when he found out about the pregnacy. My bro has a beautiful daughter named Aleana (leanie for short) my niece is almost one year older than my oldest.

Leanie's half sister is my twin brother Remsidy's (Remi) daughter Ezmeralda (Ez or Ze) they have the same mother-who sadly died of a sprit overdoes-but we don't talk about her or what she did to my brothers. Remi moved on and now has a lovely wife Topaz (a dhampire) and a six year old son Lucus (Luca) as well.

Ze and leanie are seventeen and sixteen. My daughter Zisel (Ella) is fifteen almost sixteen. They are BBF's and love each other to the bone

I also have twin boys, Kellan and Korey there seven and practically brothers with Luca.

I now live in a small town just outside Pensylvainia. With my dear friend Lissa -now pregs with her first child- and her husband sparkle aka Christian right next door (lucky me.)We have never had any trouble with strigoi ever since we found out that Jill is Lissa's half sister.

We live near court but not too close so then we don't have to get caught up in all the politics of it.

Me and Dimitri are still not married and quite frankly I want to know when he will pop the question. It is pissing me off. Dam him.

This brings me back to real life where I have to shower and get dressed. I decide to leave Dimitri sleep till Ella wakes him.

After I dress in some camo cargos a tight and somewhat revealing long sleeved black top with black converse all stars, I make my way downstairs to make lunches. Ham and cheese for Ella, peanutbutter for Korey and lastly chicken and mayo wrap for Kellan the fussy eater-he only eats stuff and I quote 'with flavour'. Lunches are done on to breaky; choc chip French toast with icing sugar sprinkled on the top. I eventually had to learn how to cook and thanks to sparkle Mc sparkleton I am magnifico.

I line five perfectly presented plates of mouth watering food on the bench then pour three cups of orange juice and two cups of coffee.

Before I know it two little boys dressed in black cargos, different coloured t-shirts and hoddies in hand race down stairs to the smell of my food.

'Moring Momma' Korey the sensitive one more like Dimitri but has my everything, but comrade's height.

'Yer hey, wats up? I hope I smell flavour' says the mini me with his daddy's height as well.

'Did you boys sleep well?'

'Yep they reply in union –they do that a lot.

'Well that's good that means you're up for after school training' I reply with a grin

'Well dah' is all I get. And I leave that with a laugh.

Next to awaken from her beauty rest is Zisel. She been the perfect mix of me and Dimitri greets me with a kiss on the check

'Good moring mom' she says with her light brown hair flowing

'Hi hon. I have your favorite.'

'Mmmm yum thanks.'

'Hey where's your dad?' he is normally the first down.

'Oh when I went to wake him up he said he had the day off and planed to sleep all day.'

'Hmmm that's odd his day off is tomorrow, maybe he forgot. Oh well you kids need to go to school first.'

After dropping them at their school I return home to give the kiss of life to my sleeping beauty.

Save for Dimitri taking the lazy day off this has merely become my morning routine.

**a/n: Plz review and let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is more than welcome ( I like to know what I did wrong so I can improve next time) **

**xx Purple Pineapple!**


	2. Chapter 2 the norm!

**a/n: thank you to my two lovely reviewers and i also forgot to say i don't own anything Richelle Mead does. Any way read on. **

**Chapter (2)**

I finally give up on trying to get Dimitri up after a long half hour. Only to realise i was meant to be at Lissa's fifteen minutes ago-oh well something's never change.

I was bombarded with request from a very pregnant Lisa as i walk through the door, _can you do this, can you do that for me. _Then she finally settled on

'Rose i am going to need you to go to the supermarket with Christian, since Dimitri has the day off!' through the bond i could tell that she wasn't too happy about that-i inside snicker.

'Oh Lis, there is no way i am leaving a prego moroi home alone unprotected.'

'I will be fine. If it would make you feel better i will go to your place and Dimitri can look over me'

_Good luck with that_ – i thought

'Yer ok fine' I am going to regret this.

I decide if i had to go with flame boy then i was driving, so we took my dark grey dodge avenger-one of the many from my car array.

I was shocked with our home-coming convocation

'Thanks for coming with me. I felt bad for Dimitri so i gave him the day off.'

'Ha why would you do that? He is a guardian you know'

He was silent for a while before he said with flushed checks

'Yer well i get him to run errands for me a lot as well'

'Like what?' I question

'Umm like things that Lisa wants.' Looking at my face he tried to regain himself 'it's hard you know, the cravings and stuff i can't handle'

I almost lost control of the car laughing.

'Oh cant poor Chrisy handle a pregnant lady. I think you're going real soft on me' I mock with the sound of laughter in still my voice.

'Shut up rose!'

I grin and continue the drive home.

To my surprise when we returned Dimitri was awake, which i didn't think was possible after his little episode the S'morning.

_Flashback!_

'_Roza do you mind not kissing me while i am trying to sleep' he mumbled_

'_Yes! The beauty is alive'_

'_Roza i don't mean to be rude but i have the day off and am in need of some desperate sleep.'_

'_Well i feel offended, don't i?'_

'_Stop annoying me rose'_

'_So all i do is annoy you. Huh'_

'_You know what i mean'_

'_Maybe i don't!_

'_Arrh just go away' he screamed and threw a pillow over his head _

'_God Dimitri you sound like Ella on a Saturday morning. Shesh'_

'_Good now LEAVE'_

_And that i did._

_End flashback!_

'Christian did you get my ice-cream and pizza' wailed Lis

'Yes dear' i replied with a sniker. I heard Lis laugh and left Chris with her, while i go and find something to feed upon-since Christian wouldn't let me have a slice of the pizza. I thought was pretty rude considering that i went in and got Lissa's strange order of anchovies and ice-cream.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning of want i wanted, I couldn't decide and settled with an apple. I sat on the kitchen counter to eat my apple-not wanting to face the wrath of prego Lisa when she found out that she had to put the ice-cream on the pizza her self-but not before my Russian god came and stole my apple.

'Hey i was going to eat that'

'I know but then i couldn't do this' and he planted a passionate kiss on my lips

'Sorry about this S'morning i was grumpy due to a mass lat of sleep'

'Haha, this is why i love you' i continued with a chuckle 'don't worry babe. You were in a state of sleep. I can't talk i do the same thing.'

'Yes my Roza you do!' and we settled that with a full blown make out session.

**A/n: hope you liked it, sorry it took so long was really just been lazy hehe review review! **

**XX Purple Pineapple**


	3. Chapter 3 where did they go?

**a/n: OMG! Can you believe how long it has been? Well have no fear I am back now after my annoying hiatus. I decided it was a new year and I am not a quitter; so I will finish this story, even if it takes me the rest of my life hahaha jokes!**

**I am also still up for any suggestions of what to do. also I am sorry for the wait and truly love all you guys who have read this far, without further ado please do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ant thing but unfamiliar characters the marvelous Richelle mead does. **

**Chapter (3)**

I must have lost track of time because before I knew it, the clock sounded three and the front door had just slammed shut. Only meaning one thing.

'Mom, Mom'

'Come on mom, let's go you said after school training' the sound of running feet stopped me and my lover instantly. Only to be greeted by three sets of stunning brown eyes. A completely aware Ella smirked

'sorry, I did tell them they didn't have to run the whole ways home and do training straight away' pausing to wait for an interjection, but continue after there was none 'but as you know these two are wild demons' laughing it off I went upstairs to change.

We did our normal warm up, of a jog around the block-Dmitri is to be thanked for that one, the man's got me love running-then I continue on to show my boys some new moves. Ella doesn't need to train that often as she is so far advanced in her fighting that she is eligible to become a guardian any day she felt like it. She though, has already told us that the guardian path is not what she wants to do because there are other careers she would rather follow. I personally couldn't be happier knowing that by baby girl will be safe and not have to get caught up in all the moroi stuff, but hey that doesn't mean that me and Dmitri aren't adamant that she knows how to defend herself if need be. The boys on the other hand I can't say the same; they want to be partners in crime and go out on strigoi hunts. That I'm really not sure about.

When I walk down stairs after my nice hot shower, I couldn't help but notice how quite the house was. So I decided to see what everyone was doing that was so noiseless.

After a good search of the house I realized that my family has abandoned me. I'm home all alone! Then out of nowhere the door bell rang, and I just about went through the ceiling. I know crazy but it was just so quite then BAM doorbell.

I opened the door to revel a blue eyed golden- brown hair teenage boy standing in front of me.

'Hi' I say 'can I help you?'

'Umm….. yer, I was looking for Ella is she here?'

'Well here as in live here yes, but here as in at home no' I stopped to give him a chance to speak, but when he didn't I continued. 'unfortunately I can't even tell you where she is, the whole lot of them' gesturing around me to indicate my family' have gone out to god only knows where…..your quite welcome to stay till she gets back.' almost as if I had knocked him out of a trance he stammered

'Oh no…..it's cool I just can to drop off her notebook, she left it in history.'

'Why thank you I am sure she will appreciate that. Who should I say dropped it off?'

'Tucker Manson, she is in a few of my classes so she should know who I am.'

'Well see-you Tucker Manson and thank you again, I'll make sure she gets it.'

**I know it is a stupid place to end a chapter but this is what I had in my notebook so I want my fellow readers to have something. Plz do review!**

**Xx PurplePineapple **


	4. Chapter 4 plz tell me u no where they r

**A/n: ok so I know I always take forever to update, and I really hoped it wouldn't be like that, but life is just sooo busy when you go to school. I have had like 9 assignments, two exams and like 5 pointless tests. Note that I really should be cleaning my room and doing more homework right now, but because I love you all soo much I have put this up :) I also just really want to thank all of my reviewers and the people who have added my story to their fav's or watch list it means soo much to me and I really really do appreciate all of ur kind words, so therefore this chappie will be for you guys- you rock thanks :D**

**Disclamer: I sadly am not as awesome as Richelle mead therefore I do not own anything.**

It has been about half an hour since Tucker left and I still haven't heard anything from my family, by this time I am getting very concerned. I haven't been able to do anything, except pace the lengths of my house.

It is now hitting sundown and I decide to take a breather and call Dimitri-I honestly don't know why I didn't do that in the first place. Using the house phone I dialed his mobile and what I heard next shitted me to the maximum. Dimitri had left his phone on the coffee table! It is times like this when I wished I had brought Ella a phone. All of a sudden I had an idea, why don't I check if they are at Lissa's-I can be so dumb sometimes.

Sparkleton answered the door right on my third knock,

'Oh hey Rosie-posy'

'cork it pyro or you will understand what it feels like to have a head shoved up your ass-by this I mean your own, if yah catch me' I replied sending him my signature smirk.

'Jezz, who jump down your throat?'

'Sorry, I really didn't mean that….'but before I could continue Christian butted in.

'Whoa there horsey. Did I just hear you apologize' the sarcasm was just seeping out the corners of his mouth.

'Ha ha, yes very shocking' I was starting to get very annoyed with him. Glaring at him 'listen Christian are Dimitri and the kids here'

'No, why?' he said in a curious manner

'Well, I had a shower then when I got out they were gone. It has been way too long and wherever they are they still aren't back' panic rising in my throat.

Christian been able to see this changed his tone.

'Hey, rose its ok don't worry' he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and ushered me in 'come in with me and we'll give him a call, see where he is.'

'I'd love to, but Dimitri the dip-shit left his phone at home!'

'Crap, ok well come in and have something to eat with me and Lis, then by the time we've finished I'm sure they'll be back.' He attempted to clam my nerves by a friendly smile. Although I will never admit it, I have to say that in times of need Christian is the best person to turn to-he'll always be there.

Christian served up a nice big bowl of creamy Carbonara, which I was in glee for-he makes the best Carbonara.

'So Rose, you say you have no idea of where they might have gone, no note, no nothing.' Asked an equally concerned Lissa.

'Not the slightest clue, I mean I really don't know why he wouldn't take his phone.' An awful thought came to mind, 'oh my god, what if they were kidnapped by strigoi, that would explain why he didn't take his phone, and why there not back yet, and why he hasn't tried to contact me or anything. Oh my god.' pure panic now. I couldn't help the tears that started flowing.

'Oh rose, shh…..don't cry I am sure that isn't what happened.' Lissa attempted to clam me down.

'Besides rose if there was strigoi why would they leave us especially Lissa?' Lissa's attempt didn't work, but Christian logic certainly did. With that the tears slowed to a stop.

We all sat down to wait hopping they will return soon-and watching TV in the mean time. All of a sudden my eye lids betrayed me and sleep took over.

**A/n: sooo I know it isn't that much, but I felt it was necessary. What do you think happen to them, where do you think they are? Review tell me. I love to hear what you think.**

**XX **

**PurplePineapple :D**


End file.
